Friendship Is Magic
by treena1996
Summary: A new more powerful guardian is chosen to help defeat a new more formidable enemy that threatens the children of the world. Can she befriend a former enemy and show him the light? or is all lost when she falls?
1. Chapter 1: Maya

**Hello people of the world. I would just like to say that this fanfiction is dedicated to the victims of bullying and abuse just because you are who you are. Never be afraid to be different or to be yourself.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Maya

I don't remember how I ended up in the middle of a forest. All I do remember is the moon light shining over me, pulling me away from the comforting darkness. Then HE told me my name. Maya, but then that was it. No history no nothing, but then again it didn't bother me.

Wondering out of the forest I came to a hill top overlooking a city of dancing lights. Moving closer I found out that the forest I was in was actually a park, Griffith Park to be exact and the city was Los Angeles.

Morning came when I made it to a small suburban neighborhood. The ringing of a school bell could be heard. Following it, I could see children ranging from elementary kids to high school teen agers, _'probably border schools'_. It was recess and all the kids were having fun playing to getter. I wanted to join them but decided not to, _'They would probably call a teacher "Help a crazy kid it trying to talk to me!". Ya I don't need that kind of attention'_. Then I see a kid sitting alone by a bush who looked like he was hiding but not in a fun way, _'No one should be alone'_.

So I decided to introduce myself, _'Hopefully he won't scream'_

The kid looked like he was on the verge of tears. Slowly I sit right next to him.

"Hey" I said. He looks at me wide eyes, and I panic. "It's ok I'm not goanna hurt you! I just wanted to talk"

"Why would you want to talk to me?" he asked sounding depressed

"Why not, you don't look like your goanna eat me and you look nice" I say trying to make him smile. And it works; I got a small grin out of him. "Soooo what's your name, I'm Maya"

"I'm Dennis" he said and I raise my hand to him and we shake

"You look weird, and your eyes are red. Are you a demon?" he asks. 'A demon what are they teaching these kids?' looking at my cloths it looks like I came out of a fairy tale, a bright creamy one piece covers my body with see through white sleeves, gray choker necklace with an opal being surrounded by gold, gray upper sash, and black beaded sandals. Taking a lock of my hair I notices it was a reddish burgundy color tied back in a ponytail. _'I got to take a look at myself in the mirror'_

Looking back at Dennis I smile and say "Well I don't think I'm a demon. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"The bigger kids will jump you for your cloths. You'll get beaten up for looking wired" he said sadly while hugging his knees to his chest trying to make himself look scares

Looking at Dennis I noticed that he himself didn't look like other kids at the school. He had paler skin and had nicer looking cloths.

"Is that what happened to you?" I asked. Tears lined the rim of his eyes. He nodded. "Well where are your friends?"

"Don't have any", he sniffled, "No one wants to be my friend" just then the bell rings for class. He gets up to leave but I stop him

"Hey I'll be your friend. At lunch well talk some more ok?" he doesn't say anything but nods and goes back to class.

Some of the adult supervisors rally up the students, one of them is close by so I walked up to her to tell about Dennis' situation, but the old lady walks right through me! _'What the fuck just happened!?'_ I try again and again but the adults and most of the kids can't seem to hear or see me. Trippy.

Throughout that day I got to know Dennis a bit more; he was eleven years old, just moved here from Arizona, his parents are part of the military so they move a lot, and the reason he has nice cloths is because he gets them from the base. He tries to make friends where ever he moves to but he just couldn't here. The other kids teas him about his skin tone saying that he's a freak, it's not his fault!

When he asked about me and why others couldn't see me I had no answers.

Dennis' bullying didn't stop though, in fact it got worse but I would always be there to comfort him and dry his tears. I asked him why he wouldn't tell his teachers or even his parents for that matter, all he said was that the kids that beat him tell him that if he squealed they'd kill him, and with his parents he just didn't want to be a burden. This kid had a heart of gold.

In the span of two months Dennis and I became best friends. Throughout the holidays he would show me his eggs the Easter bunny left for him to find or the new toy Santa brought him for being a good boy that year or even the gold coin the tooth fairy left him for losing his last baby tooth. On school days we would hangout by our bush and on the weekends we would go to the community parks and play on the playgrounds but I knew that his bullying had to stop and he needed more friends, not just me.

"Buddy I think it's time to tell someone about those kids." His eyes went wide

"NO they'll hurt me!" I hugged him to me

"Shh…its ok ill make sure after you tell no one will hurt you ok?"

"Ok" he knew this was coming he just needed a friend by his side.

We walked into the office to speak with the principle after school. I was by his side the whole time while he told his story. And the next day those kids were arrested and sent to juvenile detention center for assault. He was so happy I don't think I ever saw a smile that big on his little face. Turns out Dennis turned into the student body hero and after words made more friends. His parents retired from the force so he was able to make permanent friends.

Time went by and we saw less and less of each other, till eventually he couldn't see me anymore. It was heart breaking at first cause I felt like I was forgotten. But it felt right like this was what I was meant to do.

So I moved on and started helping other kids who needed help

* * *

**Just a disclaimer I do not own Rise of the Guardians or its characters. Only my OC Maya, who if you follow my fanfic's is my constant character **


	2. Chapter 2: A tall dark stranger

Chapter 2: A tall dark stranger

It's been two years since I woke up in that forest and met Dennis. Now he's a big kid helping others making sure everyone's having fun. _'My little trooper'_. In that time I was able to figure out what I can and can't do in this form, so far I learned how to fly or levitate, whatever, it took a while and a couple of crashes but I got the hang of it. And what's really cool is that I learned how to manifest images in my mind and make them come into the physical world, in short if I can think it I can make it real. It's pretty dame cool to say the least. Now I travel around the states looking for other kids like Dennis that can see me and need my help. I plan on going overseas but I don't think I'm ready for that far a distance of flying. Don't want to get tired half way and fall into the ocean do I? No way.

Currently I'm flying around trying to find someone to help. _'Why the hell does it have to snow I mean isn't it spring? Why is it snowing?'_

When suddenly 'BAM' a barley miss something flying passed me at a million miles an hour. 'What was that?' It happens again and again. Hiding behind a large chimney on top of a building I see what looks to be like… a battle field? _'Wait, is that Santa? It looks like him but Santa doesn't know how to fight with twin swords. Dose he?'_ Well a big guy in a red coat, an oversized rabbit fighting with huge boomerangs, a hybrid humming bird and a teen around six-teen with white hair is fighting these things that look like horses. Demonic horses. Oh and there are a couple of small kids fighting them too? What wonderful role models.

Anyway now there fighting some guy in a black dress backing him up into an alley, when all of a sudden he disappears into the shadows! That's cool, can I do that? Oh wait now he made a black scythe and is about to kill the white haired teen, again this is all in front of children! When all of a sudden golden sand wraps itself around the man's wrist and filings him into the air, on to a pile of snow and right in front of a giant manifesting swirl of sand, where a little golden crazy haired man pops out and soccer punches him up in the air and out cold a couple of meters away.

'Dame this is epic. They should make a movie like this.'

While the dude is unconscious the band of crazy creatures and the kids are having a snow ball fight, just what the hell is going on? What's wrong with these people? Ok the guy comes back into cautiousness and is surrounded by the demonic horses and is now being dragged away by them. And the people don't help him?

'I think I've had just about enough' sneaking away from the weird ass heartless beings I make my way into the woods in the direction of where the man was dragged off.

When I find him his just about finished the horses, but is pretty banged up. I can see fresh cuts and bruises forming on what little skin I could see. After the last horse is defeated he hobbles over to a rickety old bed and falls down the whole.

Quickly I fallow making sure that he hasn't further injured himself. I find myself in a giant cavern with stairs and hall ways going in every direction make one feel that there was no sense of being upside down. If I weren't occupied in finding that strange man I could have some fun here. Refocusing I tracked and found a thick trail of blood leading to a set of huge stone doors and the strange man. It looked like he didn't have enough strength to open them and just passed out. Inside the counseled room was a very large four poster black canopy bed with matching silk sheets and pillows. Using my magic I conjured up two strong helpers to carry him to the bed.

After laying him in the cool sheets I dismiss my helpers and create a table next to the bed equipped with all medical necessities; bandages, antiseptic, pain killers the works. With it I made a bowl of warm water appear and a wash cloth and begin to clean his wounds.

The only problem was, was that he wore a long sleeve cloak, and skin tight leggings. _'This is so embarrassing'_ but they had to come off. Not wanting to scar myself I had my hands hover over his body and concentrated on transfiguring his cloak into a medical gown but left his leggings be. Luckily he was out cold so I was able to work on him without him staring or yelling at me for some reason when people do that, even if they couldn't see me it always made me want to cry.

Weird I know but so am I so deal with it.

After dressing his wounds and reconfiguring his cloak he looked ok. I mean as far as I could tell he was medically stable. Now what to do? Do I stay here and wait till he wakes up? Will he be angry that I followed him into his home and um touched his body? Man that sounded dirty but still what will he do?

At some point I began vigorously pacing in the room as thoughts few in and out of my head. That is, till a voice stopped me.

"Will you please stop stomping your feet! I'm trying to rest" it snapped. Slowly turning around I stared wide eyed at the man in bed. His eyes were closed, _'was that really him? Or was that my imagination?'_

Cautiously I tipped toed over to the bed and looked for any movement on his face. Then two gray eyes snapped opened in an instant and he said, "Boo".

I covered my mouth before I uttered a sound and tumbled backward on my butt on the floor, "Ouch" I whispered

He chuckled lowly before he spoke, "My my what a jumpy little thing you are" cool a British accent

Picking myself up I asked "How are you feeling", I meant it to be stronger but is sounded small and soft

Laughing lightly he replied, "I nearly scar you out of your skin and you ask how I'm feeling? Well after your treatment I feel much better, though I do still feel weak beyond compare. But I must say you have very soft hands young one" now my face had to be beat red with embarrassment, _'Was he awake when I was cleaning his cuts?'_

"Indulge me my dear, why are you in my layer and furthermore helping me?"

Walking over to his bed side I conjured a tall stool, "Well… I saw you fight some strange people and you got hurt so I um…helped you"

He stared at me intently for a while and right before the dame broke he averted his eyes and spoke.

"But still you helped me. Do you even know who I am?"

"Oh... how rude of me my name is Maya. What's yours?" he looked taken back by my sudden mood change and more audible voice

"Pitch…Pitch Black. You're a spirit of some sort aren't you?"

"I guess so" I replied smiling

"Farley new I suppose?"

"The voice of the moon told me my name two years ago if that's what you mean"

"Of course it did"

"Um… may I ask you why those people were fighting you?" again he looked surprised that I asked him politely. _'Has he never had a decent conversation before with someone?'_

Thinking it over he replied "I was fed up with not being believed in and raged war with the Guardians of dreams, hope, memories, wonder, and the newest one fun" He looked worn out after that so I decided to end it there.

"You should get some sleep, you need it" he said nothing but closed his eyes and evened out his breathing.

What a strange guy Pitch is. I hope he'll become my friend. After some time I created a smaller bed facing opposite of him and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! **


	3. Chapter 3: A growing bond

Chapter 3: A growing bond

Later into the night-or at least it seemed to be still night time-Pitch woke up screaming. It began so suddenly that I fell out of the mini bed I made. Pitches voice sounded like something straight out of a horror movie, like one of those crazy teens who decides to be all macho and leaves the group only to get their butts killed.

When I was able to access what was going on pitch was screaming in his sleep, thrashing his arms and legs in every direction. Night Terror, man those things suck. A couple of the kids I looked after had some of these, while hanging out outside their bedroom windows I would watch how their parents handled it.

So I decided to do what they did. I know that's its bad to wake someone up in this state so carefully I moved to the other side of his bed and slipped in under the covers. While his eyes were still closed his body noticed my movement and he almost attacked me, if I hadn't done what I did I don't know what he could have done. Lacing my arm under his torso I pulled him to my chest and using my other hand I alternated between petting his hair and rubbing his back in little designs.

Calmly I began humming a tune I don't remember hearing. Slowly but surely he stops moving and his breathing evens out again. Quietly I place him back and move the covers over him, _'He's cute when he sleeps'_,*blushing, _'where did that come form I don't even know this guy and now I think he's cute? What's wrong with me?_'

Brushing it off, _'Now that I'm awake might as well make myself useful'_, looking around I noticed that its really dirty though it seemed like he attempted to clean but just never got to finish it. Oh well. Summoning a couple more of my helpers I had them all spread out throughout his layer and ordered them to clean till this place was spotless. I myself started toward the main entrance I came in where there were many iron clad cages, '_What would he have us for these'_ I wondered.

After about three hours of nonstop cleaning I returned to his room to check up on him. Turns out he still sleeping, but that's good for him. After the thrashing those weirdoes gave him I wouldn't be surprised if he'd be too sore to walk around for a while. Recalling my helpers and having them report that all of the sectors I assigned them to were all spic and span I had them relived of their duties.

Walking back into his room I conjured up a small side table, a bowl of broth, a spoon, glass of water, and a small vase for decoration with a black rose. I had a feeling that black was his favorite color.

Feeling pretty exhausted once more I collapsed into the small bed and passed out.

* * *

Pitch p.o.v

'_What a strange dream'_, normally I never have dreams thanks to the sand man but this one was entirely different. A strange girl actually helped me into bed, cleaned all my wounds, and asked how I was doing. Of Corse I sacred her at first but after a small amount of time it went away. Then the dream changed into a night terror flash back, I was fighting the guardians once more only this time I couldn't control my nightmares nor summon my scythe. Something from behind attacked me but it blurred away to a beautiful light. I could see the silhouette of a girl_, 'Was it the same one?'_ I didn't know then I fell back into a dreamless sleep and all I could hear was the humming coming from that girl.

Prying open my eyes I came to the shock of the century. '_The girl was real!'_ there below my own bed was the girl from my dream. Then to the right of my bed side was a table set up for me to eat and it had a little note,

Dear Pitch,

Hope you don't mind that I stayed the night. But in thanks I cleaned up your entire layer, but don't worry I didn't touch any of your personal things I merely dusted around them. Also I made you breakfast it's just a simple broth but I hope you like it

-Maya

Maya, yes now I remember, she followed me here after I defeated my own nightmares. What an odd girl, a little girl helping the big bad boogeyman.

The broth was actually very tasty considering it was just broth. It hurt a little but I managed to walk around and made sure she didn't touch anything and inspected her work. It was … impressive. While plotting against those cofounded Guardians I had really let the place go, but now it was clear and clean. She was even able to restore make my copper globe to its rightful state, _'I can even see my reflection in it'_

Now for the girl. Returning to my chambers just in time to see her waking up

"Had a good sleep?" she jumped slightly, _'I still got it'_ smirking to myself

"Oh… you're up. Dose anything hurt? Shouldn't you still be resting?"

"Child I am over a thousand years old one little fight isn't going to cripple me" Though it came pretty close to

"Um… sorry. Did you like the broth I left you?"

"Yes it was actually adequate for my taste"

"Oh that's good" a small blush crept over her cheeks while thinking of what to say next, 'So cute'

"My dear do you understand who I am and what I did?" I may be the king of darkness but I would never take advantage over a child who didn't know better

"Well you told me that you were tired of not being believed in, so you rebelled against the Guardians of Fun, Hopes, Dreams, Memories, and Wonder. And that your name was Pitch" was I really that out of it? I told her all this and I thought it was a dream?

"Yes all that's true but it's not the whole truth" motioning her to follow, I lead her back to my newly polished globe, "Do you see all these twinkling lights?" she nods "Each one of these is a child who believes in the guardians"

"You keep saying that but who are the guardians?" dose this child truly not know?

"To the children of the world they are known as Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and there newest recruit Jack Frost. But they go by North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack"

"So that really was them" she whispered

"Yes it was, now do you know why I was fighting them" she shook her head, "well I used what they had against them"

"How?"

"I had the children of the world stop believing in them; first I had stolen all the teeth and the little tooth fairies. You see every tooth a child loses is protected by memories of childhood and placed in little boxes. At any moment in the world there is always night time so when I took away the tooth fairies from doing their job, when the children woke up they would realize that the tooth fairy never came. And stop believing.

Next I killed the Sandman, since he was the creator of dreams he posed the only real threat to my plans so I had him destroyed

Then I had sent out my Nightmares to crush all the eggs for Easter. That way when all the children of the world went looking for them they would find any therefore weakening Bunny. And had them stop believing in him.

This leaves only North and jack. Because of all the faith I had taken away from the guardians it left North too weak to even lift up his swords or use his magic, Jack at the time wasn't an official guardian so I underestimated him, which lead to my down fall.

After finding the last believer jack was able to use his gift of fun to bring back faith in the children giving back the strength the others needed in order to fight which in turn caused my nightmares to turn into dream hear by bringing back the Sandman."

"But why use the children's faith?" ahh to be young and naïve

"Because even though you get all the perks of being a guardian there is however a catch, if enough kids stop believing all that the guardians stand for will disappear and little by little so will they"

"Why do you have such a grudge on the guardians?"

"Because the man in the moon chose them to replace my fear and darkness with their wonder and light there for bringing down my Dark Ages', humans just wrote me off as a bad dream saying that there was no such thing as the boogeyman"

No response, I bet now she's starting to get it. I haven't looked at her the entire time but I could imagine the horror and disgust on her face.

"Just who are you?" there it is. Dramatically I turn around to face her summoning my loyal nightmares and shadows making myself look threatening

"I, my dear, am the King of Darkness and fear" I see tears lining her eyes but no fear, but sadness? The next thing she did shocked me too the core.

* * *

Maya p.o.v

While listening to his story I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He reminded me of that she some of my kids watched I can't remember the name of it but they told me about the spirit of the moon rebelling against her sister the sun for almost the same reasons as Pitch to the guardians.

When he told me that he was the king of darkness and fear he tried to make himself look menacingly evil but I wasn't buying it because I can feel good in him. So after his little show I ran to him and …hugged him.

He looked shocked as hell.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking down. He was pretty tall so I only came up right to the center of his chest

"I'm hugging you silly" I laughed

"I can see that but why"

"Well you looked like you needed one and I'm saying sorry"

"Sorry? For what?"

"That you felt that way. I maybe younger then you in this life but I know I'm eight-teen and that I understand how you feel, when I first woke up I felt alone. But I met a little boy who could see me, he was the victim of bullying so I became his friend and helped him through it. But when I did he found new friend and after he couldn't see me anymore he told them I was an imaginary friend. It hurt, a lot, but then I decided not to let it get me down so I found other kids to help. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you in time" I couldn't hold them back anymore so I let my tears fall

* * *

Pitch p.o.v

I couldn't believe what I was hearing she was genuinely sorry for me. It was like she didn't even care that I technically killed the Sandman or that I almost engulfed the world in darkness. 'A very strange girl indeed'

Wet. I feel wetness on my chest, is she crying? For me?

The longer we hugged the more warmth I felt, just who is this girl? And what's this effect she has on me?

Doing something that goes against my nature is very rare but under these circumstances I think I can overlook it, so I hug her back, "Shhh….Shh its ok, I'm ok now, you helped me get better see"

Wiping away her tears with my thumb I not only noticed the dirt on her, _'properly from all the cleaning she did'_, but also her tinny red eyes. Red as rubies, _'so beautiful'_

Smiling a non-threating smile I say "Well now why don't I help a very thoughtful girl get cleaned up ok?"

"Ok" she replies sniffling, _'so cute'_

I think this could be the start of something new entirely

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW ! **


	4. Authors notice

**A/N: Hello my followers on fanfiction, unfortunately I've been trapped in writers block, dun dun da! This is happening to all my stories so it's not just this one. But have faith my inspiration knight in black armor will save me soon (Hopefully -_-) and I will be back ASAP. Please do not lose hope in my story, check in every now and then cause you never know when my prince will come. Until next time treena1996 signing out. **


End file.
